Singing Shinigamis
by makasarili
Summary: A modified version of She's Always a Woman to Me sung by Tsuzuki, Oriya and Watari to cover both Tatsumi and Muraki.


Title:Singing Shinigamis  
  
Disclaimers:I am not the owner of "Yami No Matsuei" or the song "She's Always A Woman to Me".  
  
Summary:A song which has been adapted to cover both Muraki and Tatsumi. Sung by Oriya, Tsuzuki and Watari.  
  
Genre:HUmor, song-fic  
  
Part:1 of 1, unless other songs come into mind.   
  
Warnings:OOC, humor, this is not to be taken seriously. I could not picture Hisoka taking part in this bit of madness. Sorry to his fans, please choose another fic or even better write one for your own.  
  
--------  
  
All capital text is singing  
  
Actions marked of with **  
  
Thoughts are marked of with ++  
  
**Tsuzuki, Oriya and Watari recording a song in booth. Oriya is the first to sing.**  
  
ORIYA:HE CAN KILL WITH A SMILE   
  
++All:He kills quite alot.++  
  
ORIYA:HE CAN WOUND WITH HIS EYES  
  
++Tsuzuki:His mismatched eyes.++  
  
ORIYA:HE CAN RUIN YOUR FAITH WITH HIS CASUAL LIES  
  
++Tsuzuki:He lies alot and quite easily too.++  
  
ORIYA:AND HE ONLY REVEALS WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO SEE  
  
++Tsuzuki:I have to agree.++  
  
ORIYA:HE HIDES LIKE A CHILD BUT   
  
++Oriya:Hide and seek when he stays with me.++  
  
ORIYA:HE'S ALWAYS MURAKI TO ME.  
  
++Tsuzuki:Just keep him away from me and my partner please.++  
  
**Tsuzuki's turn.**  
  
TSUZUKI:HE CAN LEAD YOU TO LIVE  
  
++Oriya:Eh? Live? Aren't you all dead already?++  
  
TSUZUKI:HE CAN TAKE YOU OR LEAVE YOU  
  
++Tsuzuki:He left me. My third partner.++ **Gets teary eyed.**  
  
TSUZUKI:HE CAN ASK FOR THE TRUTH  
  
**Tsuzuki composes himself. Mental image of Tatsumi asking about his report.**  
  
TSUZUKI:BUT HE'LL NEVER BELIEVE YOU  
  
++Watari:About the expenses.++  
  
TSUZUKI:AND HE'LL TAKE WHAT YOU GIVE  
  
++Tsuzuki:Even from Hakushaku!++ **Shiver**  
  
TSUZUKI:AS LONG AS IT'S FREE  
  
++Tsuzuki:Or really cheap.++  
  
TSUZUKI:HE STEALS LIKE A THIEF  
  
++Tsuzuki:Would he kill me for singing that?++ **Gulp**  
  
TSUZUKI:BUT HE'S ALWAYS TATSUMI TO ME. **Smile**  
  
The trio sings...  
  
OH HE TAKES CARE OF HIMSELF  
  
HE CAN WAIT IF HE WANTS   
  
HE'S AHEAD OF HIS TIME  
  
OH AND HE NEVER GIVES OUT  
  
AND HE NEVER GIVES IN  
  
HE JUST CHANGES HIS MIND.  
  
++Watari:Tatsumi wait? I don't think so, but then I'm not Tsuzuki.   
  
If Tsuzuki is late, Tatsumi would wait.   
  
He'll scold but he'll wait. ++  
  
TSUZUKI:HE WILL PROMISE YOU MORE THAN THE GARDEN OF EDEN  
  
**Tsuzuki remembers broken promises of Tatsumi. Sad puppy. **  
  
ORIYA:THEN HE'LL CARELESSLY CUT YOU AND LAUGH WHILE YOU'RE BLEEDING  
  
++Oriya:I have to clean up after him again.++  
  
WATARI:BUT HE'LL BRING OUT THE BEST AND THE WORST YOU CAN BE  
  
**Watari remembers performance review. Shudders**  
  
ALL TOGETHER:BLAME IT ALL ON YOURSELF CAUSE HE'S ALWAYS  
  
ORIYA:MURAKI  
  
TSUZUKI & WATARI:TATSUMI  
  
ALL TOGETHER:TO ME  
  
**They sing the refrain yet once again.**  
  
OH HE TAKES CARE OF HIMSELF  
  
HE CAN WAIT IF HE WANTS   
  
++Oriya:Hey! I take care of him and he keeps me waiting!++  
  
HE'S AHEAD OF HIS TIME  
  
++All:Not really sure what era they belong to but they are still ahead.++  
  
OH AND HE NEVER GIVES OUT  
  
AND HE NEVER GIVES IN  
  
HE JUST CHANGES HIS MIND.  
  
WATARI:HE JUST CHANGES HIS MIND  
  
++Watari:Now if he would change his mind about that grant...++  
  
TSUZUKI:HE IS FREQUENTLY KIND  
  
++Tsuzuki:He is from time to time quite caring...++  
  
ORIYA:AND HE'S SUDDENLY CRUEL  
  
++Oriya:Never saw it coming those victims of his. Tsk. Tsk.++  
  
++Tsuzuki:Tatsumi can be rather mean. But Muraki is really psycho.++  
  
WATARI:HE CAN DO AS HE PLEASES  
  
++Watari:He's the mastermind in the shadows.++  
  
TSUZUKI:HE'S NOBODY'S FOOL  
  
++Tsuzuki:Tatsumi is always in control. He is so smart... he really is. The doctor is also smart but he is so dangerous.++  
  
ORIYA:BUT HE CAN'T BE CONVICTED HE'S EARNED HIS DEGREE  
  
++All:Doctor.++   
  
**Shinigamis shudder**  
  
++Tsuzuki & Watari:But we have to catch Muraki or else... ++  
  
TSUZUKI & WATARI:AND THE MOST HE WILL DO IS THROW SHADOWS AT YOU  
  
++Tsuzuki & Watari:Which is more than enough to maim or kill++  
  
ALL TOGETHER:BUT HE'S ALWAYS  
  
ORIYA:MURAKI  
  
TSUZUKI & WATARI:TATSUMI  
  
ALL TOGETHER:TO ME  
  
------  
  
Owari 


End file.
